


We're still Friends

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [549]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Coach/Player Relationship, Denial of Feelings, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, TT, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Frederik aurait aimé que son ami ne change pas de poste, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à changer leur amitié-même.
Relationships: David Abraham/Kevin Trapp, Frederik Ronnow/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [549]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	We're still Friends

We’re still friends

Frederik ne cherche pas à faire une liste de ceux qu’il aime le plus, mais il sait très bien que Jan est au-dessus de tout le monde dans son cœur. L’allemand est le premier à l’avoir aidé à s’acclimater à Francfort, à l’équipe. C’est probablement son meilleur ami. Jan l’a aussi beaucoup accompagné et occupé sur le banc, ils se sont forgés cette amitié sur une base solide, Felix s’y greffe de temps en temps, quand ils peuvent être tous les trois ensemble. Quand Freddy s’est blessé au genou, Zimbo était là pour lui donner des conseils, l’aider à travailler son physique pour qu’il puisse échapper à ce genre de désagrément une nouvelle fois. Frederik ne peut pas réellement expliquer ce qu’il ressent pour l’allemand, mais il sait que c’est fort. Il le considère comme son meilleur ami à Francfort, il tient vraiment à lui, même si Jan a presque dix ans de plus que lui. Il ne pense pas vouloir un jour le laisser tomber vu comment il aime le voir lui sourire.

Mais du jour au lendemain, tout s’est écroulé. Jan est devenu entraîneur des gardiens, Moppes est parti à la retraite. Frederik ne devrait pas se sentir autant impacté, mais il sait qu’il ne peut plus entretenir la même relation qu’avant avec lui. Il ne sait pas comment s’y prendre, ils ne peuvent plus avoir cette amitié proche, et Kevin est de retour de blessure, il ne peut plus jouer. Tout va de plus en plus mal. Il ne veut pas s’éloigner de Jan, il l’apprécie trop pour vouloir se séparer du lien qui les unit, mais il ne peut plus être totalement son ami, il est aussi son supérieur, son coach. Il a quand même ce désir de rester proche de lui, même si ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Avec la crise mondiale et la pandémie, les gardiens peuvent s’entraîner en groupe, seuls, sans l’équipe principale pendant un moment. Freddy ne sait pas vraiment s’il veut être seul avec Jan ou s’il veut rester avec Kevin et Felix pour empêcher son meilleur ami du club de comprendre que tout ne tourne pas entièrement rond depuis janvier, depuis qu’il a décidé de raccrocher ses gants. S’il reste trop longtemps avec lui, Frederik sait qu’il risque de tout avouer, tout ce qu’il a un jour pu ressentir. Il ne sait même pas si c’est une bonne chose pour lui, mais Jan essaye de passer plus de temps avec lui durant les entraînements, lui parlant et blaguant pendant qu’ils s’échauffent ou qu’il fait des étirements ou des exercices de son côté. Il apprécie ce soudain regain d’intérêt, cette attention, toute la gentillesse de Zimbo, mais c’est encore trop particulier, s’ils sont trop proches, il y a toute cette approche de travail entre eux qui s’effondre, alors que tout va bien pour Trapp et Wiedwald. Il adore Jan, mais ils ne peuvent pas être trop proches, sinon ils risquent tous les deux d’oublier qu’ils sont ici dans le cadre de leur travail, pour ne pas ruiner leur ambiance de travail qui est de plus en plus fragile. Frederik a de plus en plus la boule au ventre en pensant à Jan quand ce dernier s’éloigne des autres pour venir le voir, il ne sait jamais réellement comment se comporter, s’il doit être distant ou proche…

Et maintenant, ils sont dans la salle de musculation, il n’y a que les gardiens pour cette session, et Jan a envoyé Kevin dans les bras de David, avant de lancer un regard qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’interpréter à Felix pour lui faire passer le même message. Laisse nous seuls. Frederik avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il a conscience que c’est parce qu’ils sont de plus en plus distants l’un envers l’autre que Jan vient lui parler, il sait que c’est pour essayer de raviver la flamme entre eux, pour renouer le lien. Freddy ne sait juste pas si c’est aussi facile qu’il pourrait lui faire croire en se tenant devant lui, ses manches retroussées pour lui faire voir sûrement sans vraiment le vouloir ses tatouages. _J’aime ma famille_ écrit en latin, et un phœnix renaissant de ses cendres sur l’autre bras. Le moins qu’il puisse dire est que Jan a le sens de la symbolique, même s’il sait que le deuxième est par rapport à sa tumeur. Il peut lire à travers son langage corporel qu’il n’est pas si serein que ça, même s’il essaye de lui faire croire que tout va bien en remettant des choses à leur place alors qu’elles n’avaient pas forcément besoin de bouger. Frederik se retire des tapis de course pour se tenir devant lui, ignorant la vision qu’il avait de lui grâce au miroir devant lui.

« Je veux que notre amitié redevienne comme avant Freddy. »

« Tu sais que ce n’est pas possible… »

« Je sais, mais je tiens à toi, énormément, plus que pour Kevin ou Felix, ou n’importe qui d’autre de l’équipe, je ne veux pas te voir aussi stressé que maintenant, et encore moins parce que je sais que c’est à cause de moi. Freddy s’il te plaît, ne pense pas que je ne veux plus être un ami proche juste parce que je suis le nouvel entraîneur des gardiens, on peut être tellement plus ensemble, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Tu veux ça ? Tu veux être avec moi Jan ? J’ai tellement de mal à me positionner, à savoir sur quel pied danser quand je me tiens près de toi, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons être amis ou collègues, je ne sais pas si nous devons être plus ou moins. Je ressens tellement de choses que j’ai l’impression de ne rien ressentir des fois, oh Jan comprends-moi, j’aimerais pouvoir tout te dire, mais ça nous changerait à jamais, et je ne veux pas que tu te détournes de moi ! »

« Freddy, j’ai déjà tout compris depuis longtemps, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et je ressens la même chose, tu n’as pas à avoir peur, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? » 

« Bien évidemment. »

Ensuite, Freddy ne peut pas raconter ce qu’il s’est passé à partir de ce moment-là, mais la porte était fermée pour une raison que les autres ne feraient mieux de ne pas savoir avant la fin de la saison…

Fin


End file.
